To have a home
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Aelita is feeling aprehensive now that Lyoko is gone. Odd decides to celebrate and Aelita tries to except a new and better home. Song fic to To have a home. Performed and written by Darren Criss and team starkid for A very potter sequel. Reveiw please.


**I don't own code lyoko this song or team starkid. That sucks though**

* * *

Aelita bolted up in bed and the dissapearing desert region melted into her bedroom at Kadic. The little elf ran her hands down her arms and looked around. She got up and started to walk around the room, touching various objects and structures as she went.

_Home, I've heard the word before, but its never meant much more than just a thing I never had._

Aelita fell to the floor and tried not to think of X.A.N.A or the Lyoko that was gone forever. She drew her legs to her chest and tried to get a sense of security. Then the worst thought of all. What become of her father? She repeated to herself the email that he sent Jeremy over again in her head like a mantra. Her tiny form than collapsed on the floor asleep.

_A place were they say "Hey! Know your place!" But I never had a place to even know, or a place that I could go to if I needed someone there._

"Happy sunday Aelita!" yelled Odd, throwing open Aelitas door, followed by Ulrich and Jeremy. "You should really knock before entering a ladies room Odd! You can open your eyes now Jeremy." Jeremy shook his head "Not until Aelita tells me to!" Odd sudden;y stopped at the door way and the two boys knocked into his back. "Whoah Aelita!" He yelled and the three of them rushed to her side. "Wuh what? Jeremy." Moaned Aelita, grasping at the air until Jeremy filled the space with his hand. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Asked Jeremy in a worried voice. "No-no I just rolled off the bed it happens. Why are you in my room?" Ulrich pulled the girl to her feet as Odd got up and raised his hands in the air with a flourish. "X.A. gone, its sunday lets celebrate!" Ulrich grinned and shook his head. "Yumis coming over and we're going into town." Aelita gave a weak smile. she didn't feel like celebrating, but her friends were excited, she didn't want to make them worry.

_I'm laughing, its hard to hide a smile, my go it's been a while since I have had a reason to_

The group burst out laughing as Odd pulled back some bushes to reveal Yumi and Ulrich kissing, or as the said, "Paying for the ice cream." Aelita loved being able to laugh again. There were times when X.A.N.A was around and all Aelita could do was worry and sulk. The thought of X.A.N.A brought about more thoughts of Lyoko and the times she laughed and played with her friends on its digital frontier. The thoughts were intturupted by Ulrich pushing Odd over a fence and another bought of uncontrolable laughter. Jeremy slid his hand into Aelitas while she was distracted by Odds pants getting caught in the fence and pulling them off. Aelita blushed as she remembered the great things about earth.

_To think, its been here all along, somewhere to belong and a reason, a somthing to beleive in!_

Ulrich threw Yumi over his shoulder and we all started chasing after him squealing. A sudden force pulled Aelita from the other three. Jeremy pressed Aelita gently on the brick wall of a store they past. The two blushed and Jeremy leaned close to Aelitas face.

_I finnally found it, a place where I am wanted, This must be how it feels to have a home!_

Jeremy pressed his lips to Aelitas forehead. Jeremy pulled away and they both giggled in embarassment. "Oh for crying out loud!" Yelled Odd who suddenly apeared behind Jeremy. He seized a fistful of Jeremys hair and pulled him down to Aelitas hight and crushed their lips together. "Hey Odd leave em alone!" said Ulrich, while Yumi giggled behind him. "Your acting like that was a bad idea!" exclaimed Odd. Jeremy extended his hand to Aelitas which she cautiously took, scared of her new connections with earth. "Come on." He said in a low voice and the gang raced each other to the bridge.

_I used to dream about it! But never seemed to count it! On fantasies or wishes, breaks a man to see what he misses! And so many nights I prayed for a better life! A better day! And I never thought that it come true and now its finnally here and I don't know what to doooooo! _

The group made it to the bridge infront of the factory and the started to dance as Odd sang and laughed. Ulrich dipped Yumi low and Jeremy grabbed Aelita and twirled her around. Aelita caught sight of the factory, where somewhere she new lay the turned off super computer that used to carry her home. But then she was facing Jeremy. hare new home.

_And i'm trying not to cry. This must be how it feels to have a home. I've finnaly made it! I've hoped and I have waited! And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone._

"X.A. gone X.A. gone!" cheered the group as they danced around the bridge. Jeremy pulled Aelita into his chest.

_And my heart starts to reel, to know this is real! This must be how it feels..._

Jeremy picked Aelita up and swung her around. Aelita tilted her head back in laughter despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

**_TO HAVE A_ HOME!**


End file.
